(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, the continuous casting of structural concrete walls.
(2) Prior Art
The speed of completion and cost of foundation works is directly related to the techniques used. In the highly developed areas such as the Gold Coast region of Australia, the techniques are often governed by the proximity of existing buildings to the property line. In addition, the techniques must allow for the low structural strength of many types of soil.
In the Gold Coast region, for example, continuous piling techniques are employed but these are generally slow, have an unattractive appearance, are prone to water leakage and are generally costly.
Continuous casting of structural walls has been proposed e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,176 (Van Eyck). However, the method disclosed in that patent is extremely laborious and the use of the tracks for the excavating and casting machines precludes the casting of a wall closely adjacent e.g. within 10 mm. of an existing wall.